Brothers Forever
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: Three- shot. They were brothers. One was as cold as ice, the other heated as the flames he represented. They represented the two elements well. But despite having their differences, they had many things in common, and they never let each other down. If one fell, the other helped him up. If one was hurt, the other would die to protect his brother. They truly were brothers to the end
1. Chapter 1

**So this is gonna be a three- shot. This one is set in Metal Masters, the next chapter will be set in Metal Fury, and the final one will be set in Shogun Steel. The siblings featured for this story are...**

 **Julian and Nero Konzern! Honestly, there's not enough stories with Julian in them, and hardly anyone says anything about Nero. So... ignore my ranting and read and review!**

* * *

He was only six, when his brother was born. At first, he had been disgusted and angered that he'd have to share _his_ things.

Then his mother died a few months after his brother was born, and his father became more tempermental.

The young boy hadn't understood it. But he knew one thing- his brother was in danger. As time progressed, the boy learned how to care for his younger look- a- like. Because whenever the young baby cried, their father would scream, and the older son always made it his duty to make sure that his brother was safe.

When the younger turned four, his brother was ten. And he stuck to his side like glue, no matter where they were- home, school, even with friends.

But then his brother reached eleven, and their father seperated them. His brother went through hours of studying, training to become the best throughout his country- in everything.

There were times when the younger would stay up late nights, and when his brother walked into their shared room, he would see the occasional bruise across his face. Never anything to worry about, his older brother assured, but the young boy still worried.

As time went on, the older boy pursued a new passion that the younger became interested in as well.

Beyblade.

But his father only focused on the older son, never paying the younger any mind, so he never learned how to battle.

Until one night, when he was shaken from sleep. It was a humid night, and when he drowsily woke up, he saw the blue eyes of his brother gleaming half excitedly, half guiltily.

The younger- he was now eight, his brother fourteen- had asked what was going on, and his brother had replied he was about to pay a debt long due.

The younger hadn't understood until many months later, after months of training with his brother on how to perfect the art of Beyblade.

He was making up for lost time on never spending any time with his younger brother.

His older brother was 16, and he was 10, when the biggest Beyblade tournament rolled around- the World Championships.

His father had instantly told the older brother that if he didn't get the team leader position of his team, the consequences would be dire. And that if he didn't reach the top spot of the world, it would be ten times worse.

For the first time ever, the younger was in fear for his brother's life.

But his brother had become the leader of his team- all powerful Bladers. The younger brother had been ectastic when they started staying in their home, knowing he'd have many great battles with his brother and his new friends.

But his brother had pushed him away, saying that he didn't have time for someone as weak as him.

It had hurt, but the younger didn't say anything. He continued to support his brother through the Championships.

He was sprawled out on the couch one afternoon, listening half heartedly to the widescreen TV, when he heard it- the news that he knew his father would take badly.

 _Team Excalibur Humiliated!_

Their father had been in an absolute rage. The younger had feared for _his_ life, but it didn't mean he still didn't have nerve.

"He tried!" The young boy had screeched, "But you brainwashed him into thinking that the only way to suceed was to win in everything!"

"Shut up!" Their father had shouted at him, "You're just as weak as him, trying to defend him!"

But the young boy wouldn't back down. He had glared at his father, continued to shout, even slipping into his mother- tongue and ranting.

That had been the last straw for his father, as their mother was the only one in the family to be able to speak such a beautiful language. The man had lunged for his son, hands wrapping around his throat, and cutting off his airways.

His world had gone black.

* * *

When he had woken up again, it was to his brother sitting beside him in a hospital.

The young boy had been confused, and then his brother told him that he had been nearly dead in his father's hands when he came back home. A fight had apparently broken out between his brother and father, and that their father would no longer be bothering them.

It wasn't until he watched the news that same night that he realized what his brother had being saying- their father was dead.

His life seemed to be one big surprise after another, for the next thing he knew, his brother was on the enemy's side, ready and willing to cross all those who tried to stop his new boss's ambitions.

Despite knowing he should stay in the hospital, he had gone with the rest of his brother's friends to try and talk some sense into that thick skull of his.

While the Cetus duo and Zurafa Blader had easily been defeated by his brother, the younger wasn't going to give in so easily. So when he had stepped up to challenge his brother, it was safe to say he was shocked.

"Nero?" He had sounded horrified, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here? Get out!"

"Kinda hard to do when you're five hundred feet in the air." Nero had replied, pulling his launcher and Bey out, "Please, Julian. Stop what you're doing!"

"Nero, please. Just turn away." Julian begged, still not making a move to ready himself for battle.

"Not until you get through your thick skull that this isn't what you should be doing!" Nero snapped back, and he could feel it, not for the first time in his life, but his Blader's Spirit was quickly becoming a raging inferno in and around him, like that of the fire he controlled.

Julian had growled at him- more of a warning than anger, and Nero ignored it, shouting, "Let it rip!"

Julian was quick, Nero had to give him that. Within seconds, Destroyer was back on the ground- left rotation, Nero noted- and both his Bey and Julian's had crashed head on together.

"Destroyer! Send him flying!" Julian called out, before shouting to his brother, "Nero, please! All I've ever done is look out for you! Just turn around and walk away! It's the only way to keep you safe!"

"Unless your boss has threatened to kill me if you don't do his dirty work, I'm not going anywhere!" Nero snarled back, "Fire Furie! Destroy Destroyer-" Nero saw the way his brother's lips twitched into a small smile at the words, "- with our newest Special Move!"

Julian blinked, "What?"

"This is inspired from Medusa, bro! Furie! Special Move, Red Eyed Terror!" Nero yelled, as a bright red aura lit up around him. Quietly, he whispered to himself as his brother yelled in fear, "I'm sorry... but it's the only way to get through to you..."

The darkness of Furie's move surrounded them both.

* * *

Nero watched from the darkness as his brother fell to his knees, broken sobs falling from his mouth.

"No... this can't be happening..." He was choking out, "No... Not Nero... Why..."

Nero cocked his head. So his brother's worst fear had to do with him?

"All my fault... I should've tried harder... Nero, I'm so sorry!" The black mist was forming at the corner of Julian's eyes, and Nero knew that unless he stepped in or Julian realized it was all a hallucination, his brother would be a broken shell for the rest of his life.

But he couldn't resist. He had to know.

"Sorry for what?" He whispered, voice warped with the shadows.

"Betraying you..." His brother whispered, "Abandoning you... Killing you!"

Nero jerked at that; Killing him? What was Julian talking about?

"I should've tried harder to push you away! Then Ziggurat never would've made true on his promise! He never would've made me... Made me..."

"Made you what?" Nero was curious now.

"He made me kill you! Made me beat you!" Julian screeched, and he was on his feet, "It's what he promised he'd make me do if I betrayed him!"

 _He's back in the present tense..._ Nero thought, _Has he...?_

The darkness disappeared, and Nero yelped as his brother let out an enraged shout and a red streak suddenly zipped by his head, into a building. Furie cried out, and Nero winced at the feel of his Bey's pain, and the defeat she felt as she stopped spinning. He turned to his brother, who was glaring angrily.

"I'm not like dad! I'm not going to try, nor am I ever going to hurt you! I just want to protect you!" Julian exclaimed.

"I never said you were like dad!" Nero yelped, "I never meant for you to think that! All I want is my brother back! I don't care what Zig- freak does! I. Want. My. Brother!"

Julian's eyes went wide, as he watched Nero fall to his knees, sobbing.

"All you've ever done is keep me safe! All you've ever done is make sure I never had to suffer what you did! All you've ever done is protect me! And I'm tired of it! I'm old enough now to defend myself!" Nero screamed, his voice becoming more hoarse than it was before, due to the fact that not even a day earlier he nearly died from strangulation.

Julian opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Nero finishing his rant.

" _I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU!_ "

Julian shut his mouth, and stared at his brother.

All at once, the entire city suddenly rocked, and cracks appeared in the ground. Nero yelped in fear as multiple cracks appeared around him, and a loud, electronic voice echoed through the city, " _Fifteen minutes until meltdown._ "

Everyone was thinking the same thing.

 _MELTDOWN?!_

The cracks became wider, and suddenly, the ground shifted, the cracks widening drastically, as well as the city slanted at a downward angle. Nero screamed as he was pitched forward. His eyes went wide as he felt gravity take over and he began to fall into the crevice-

"Destroyer!" He dimly heard his brother's voice, and suddenly, Nero was hovering in mid air. Squeaking, he glanced up at Julian, who was somehow still on his feet. His lips turned up in a smirk, "So... you don't need my help, huh?"

Nero growled, "Shut up!"

Julian reached a hand out, grabbing his brother's wrist. Nero breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived.

The city lurched again, and Julian cursed as his concentration broke, and as Destroyer's gravitational ability cut off. Nero screamed again as he dropped over the ledge of the crevice he had been above of. He felt himself bring his brother down with him, and felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut as Julian came over the side too, barely holding on to the edge of the legde.

If he hadn't been so terrified, Nero would've laughed at his own ryhme.

"Julian!" Nero exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Julian called, and Nero tried not to flinch as his brother's grip tightened on his wrist. All at once, Nero realized he was being swung back and forth.

"Wait!" Nero screamed as he realized that Julian was barely holding on to the ledge- if Julian managed to swing him up on to solid ground, he wouldn't be able to hold himself and he'd fall to his death, "Julian, don't do it!"

But his brother wasn't listening. Nero screamed as he flew into the air and over the ledge. His blue eyes went wide as he saw his brother's grip on the ledge slip. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was throwing himself to the edge himself, and-

He barely caught Julian's wrist.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Nero screamed, pulling hard and managing to bring his brother up a little, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!"

"You really want an answer?" Julian asked, dryly.

Nero narrowed his eyes, and held his other hand out, "Give me your other hand!"

Julian reached up, and Nero grit his teeth as he slipped a little. With great effort, he managed to haul his brother up over the side of the crevice. The two collapsed on to the ground, panting heavily.

"If you ever..." Nero gulped for air as he sat up, "Do something that _idiotic again, I'll kill you myself!_ "

Julian cringed from his brother's yelling, "Okay, okay! Jeez, calm down!"

Nero growled and glared, before he sighed, and then lunged for Julian, his arms wrapping around the older blonde.

"Just don't leave me alone anymore. You're all I have." Nero whispered.

"I won't. I promise." Julian murmured back, and Nero knew his brother wouldn't break that promise again.


	2. Chapter 2

**And this one takes place in Metal Fury! Read and review please!**

* * *

Julian was silently stewing, Nero noted with pride as he looked at the chessboard. He was one move away from winning, and Julian was furious over it.

"Give in now, and I won't humiliate you." The eleven year old said, smugly.

Julian glared at him for a moment, before sighing, "Fine. I surrender. You're a better chess player than I am."

Nero grinned, and pumped his fist, "Ah, yeah!"

"Takes someone of a high IQ to play against someone like Julian." Nero jumped at the voice of none other than Lucas McKandless. He glanced up, seeing the slightly older teen staring down at the chessboard.

"Yeah, I know I'm smart, but I don't know exactly how smart. Anyways, you're better than your brother, and he's better than me, so don't start putting yourself down." Nero flipped a strand of his hair out of his eyes. In the last year, the pre- teen had grown it out to about mid- neck, and it was a windblown, messy... _mess_. His brother constantly fussed about it, but Nero never paid him any mind.

"Hey, guys." Wales said, frowning at his laptop, "Madoka just sent me an e- mail."

"Yeah, about what?" Julian frowned as his brother fixed the chess pieces back to a starting position.

"Read for yourself." Wales dropped the laptop on the chess board, and Julian scowled at his friend. Lucas snorted in amusement. Nero grinned.

Julian glared for a moment more at Wales, before looking at the laptop in front of him. He frowned, his brow creasing together with each second, and Nero knew it was serious.

"Get Sophie and Klaus." Julian suddenly stood up, "We need to have a team meeting."

* * *

Nero was with his brother as he, Julian, and Klaus all explored the once beautiful temple of Mars.

"I want to know who did this!" Nero exclaimed, popping up from behind a fallen pillar and shaking plaster from his messy blonde hair.

Julian frowned, "I hope you realize you're going straight to the shower when we get home, right?"

"Well the same goes for you!" Nero shot back, "And that's your best jacket too! Why are you even wearing it in a crumbled place like this, where it would get dirty?"

"Because you're doing all the messy work." Was Julian's snap back.

Klaus chuckled at the two glaring brothers.

At that moment, there was the sound of a boat engine echoing in the harbor.

"Well, I'd guess that Gingka and his crew are here." Nero said.

* * *

When the news came around that Nemesis had risen, but with no idea on his location, Excalibur got to work. Nero was going through books in no time, trying to find something about Nemesis. Sophie and Wales were working the technological corner. Klaus was calling in a few of his contacts, Lucas was helping where he could, and Julian mostly stayed by his brother's side.

It made Nero curious.

One late night, he set one of his books down, and stretched out his arms and legs, watching his brother, who was focused on his own book.

"Shouldn't you be helping Wales and Sophie?" Nero asked.

"Lucas is with them." Julian replied.

"Klaus?"

"When he needs me."

"So why are you with me?"

Silence.

"Julian?" Nero asked.

"It's complicated." Julian mumbled.

" _Un_ \- complicate it." Nero said, irriatedly.

Julian looked up, and winced at the icy look in his brother's eyes- people constantly compared Nero to fire, and himself to that of the cold, but if you thought about it...

Ice could burn too.

"You're my brother." Julian finally stated, as though those three words explained everything.

Nero narrowed his eyes, before his shoulders slumped in realization.

"You're trying to make good on your promise." He said, flatly.

Something akin to pain flashed through Julian's eyes, and Nero knew he'd guessed right.

Nero sighed, and shut the book in front of him, "Listen, Jules-" He didn't miss his brother's scowl at the knickname, "If Nemesis does some however take over the world and destroy it, I really doubt that anything you do to try and protect me is gonna be of any help."

"I can protect you until I die. That much I'm gonna make sure happens." Julian said, icily.

Nero sighed, and rubbed his temples, knowing that arguing with his brother would only be a futile action.

* * *

To say Nero had been scared when Vesuvius started erupting- the first time in thousands of years- would've been an understatement.

But at the same time that he was terrified, he was entranced. The way the lava and magma leapt up into the sky...

It was like a calling.

Nero shook his head, whimpering a little, backing up from the edge of the cliff he was standing on with the rest of Excalibur.

He knew what the calling was.

One of destruction.

And damn it all if he let himself give into it. He'd rather _throw_ himself into a pit of lava than control it and destroy the world.

"Nero?" It was muffled, but he heard his brother's voice through the screaming voices in his head.

"Go away..." Nero whispered, before yelling louder, "Go away!"

It wasn't so much at his brother as it was the tempting voices that reverbrated through his skull.

His brother, the one person who knew him better than anyone, seemed to pick up on it. He grabbed his brother's arm, firmly, but not harshly.

"No." Julian said, sternly, "I'm not leaving. You're my brother. I made a promise, and you know I never go back on my word."

 _I'd argue that if I weren't going crazy,_ Nero thought, as he could count a few times Julian had broke a promise.

The ground rumbled suddenly, and the voices became louder in Nero's head. The younger screamed in pain, his knees buckling under him. Julian caught him before he hit the ground.

Nero had no idea how long the agony rippled through him. But he knew that when the voices suddenly began to fade out, and when he could see and hear straight again, Julian was with him.

"Julian..." Nero mumbled, trying to sit up. As he tried to get up, his brother grabbed him in a bear hug, pinning his arms to his side and keeping him still.

"You ever me worry me that much again-" Julian couldn't think of anything harsh enough to say.

Nero grumbled under his breath in Italian, but didn't say anything mean.

Because he now knew the exact thing his brother had felt when he had been under Ziggurat's control.

And it was a scary thing.

* * *

 **And tomorrow will be the one shot of Shogun Steel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the last chapter! Maybe... I don't know. Someone I was PMing mentioned that maybe I should do an extra chapter in which either Julian or Nero got seriously hurt and the other would do anything to avenge them or something. I don't know if I should. What do you guys think?**

* * *

He had to admit, the synchrome stadiums were pretty damn cool.

But even Nero had his limits.

Like his brother installing the freaking stadium in the gym at five in the morning!

"Julian, can't you tell the workers to bug off until... I don't know... THIS AFTERNOON?!" Nero hissed at his brother when he came downstairs, "I've been up since before five!"

"Not my fault you stay up late. You should learn to go to bed at earlier times." Was Julian's response, as he brushed his bangs from his eyes.

The seventeen year old scowled at his older brother. The twenty three year old man glared back.

"Hey. You'd guys hear?" Lucas came in at that moment, "They're doing another World Championships!"

There was a beat of silence. Nero froze in pouring himself a cup of coffee. Julian looked over his paper at the younger McKandless.

"Seriously?" Nero asked.

"Seriously." Lucas nodded.

"WHOO HOO!" Nero whooped, jumping up in the air and pumping his fists.

"NERO!" Julian yelled, as the younger's coffee went flying everywhere, some landing on him, "I just got this suit dry- cleaned!"

Nero stuck his tongue out at him, "I don't care! Come on bro, go get changed and we'll start training!"

"They say that anyone who previously competed in the last World Championships can't participate in this one." Lucas said.

Nero's face fell.

"And besides, they're not going to do the qualifying rounds for a few more weeks."

"You mean I can't battle alongside my brother?" Nero asked.

"Uh..." Lucas blinked, as though realizing what he had just said. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess not."

"Doesn't matter." Julian said. Nero turned to see his brother had taken his suit jacket off, "I have some vacation days saved up and I can use them to help in your training. Besides, I haven't been around a lot in the last few months. Time to pay in a debt long due."

Nero slowly raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Julian frowned, both at his brother, and at the brown stain in the shoulder of his white shirt.

Nero shook his head, but he was flashbacking to when he was a young boy and his brother had first become interested in Beyblade.

Nero didn't realize he had zoned out until his brother snapped his fingers in his face. He shook his head, "Yeah?"

Julian rolled his eyes, "I said, let me get changed, and I'll meet you on the beach for some training."

Nero brightened a little, "Cool!"

Then, before Julian could say anything, Nero was out the door.

* * *

Nero panted as he collapsed on his back, in the middle of the tide. The sun was just going down for the first week of training, and the stars were coming out.

Next to him, Julian sat, breathing heavily.

"I... underestimated... how much... stronger... you've become..." Julian panted.

"When's the last... time... we battled?" Nero groaned, sitting up in the sand.

"... Touche."

There was silence, except for the sound of the surf and the two brother's heavy breathing.

"Hey Nero?" Julian broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Nero looked at his brother.

Julian was silent for a moment, his face's features thrown around by the shadows of the clouds and setting sun and rising moon. He breathed out, almost a huff.

"You know I'm not like dad, right?" Julian asked.

Nero saw where he was going with his question.

"You mean you won't care if I get the sub- member position of Europe's team?" Nero quiered.

Julian's silence was what answered his question.

"Yeah, I know you don't care." Nero said, "But I guess being around you and what little time I did spend with dad... it's affected me. Because I'm gonna try for the leader position."

"It's harder work than you think." Julian murmured, "You'll have to fight the other members of your team for it."

Nero was silent this time.

Julian stood up abruptly, "Come on. If we leave now, we can make back to the estate in time for dinner. I think Lucas mentioned this morning about cooking."

That was all Nero needed to be on his feet.

But as he and his brother made their way down the beach, Nero's thoughts swirled.

 _Had he really been as affected by his father's teaching's as he thought he had?_

* * *

The DNA incident spread quickly through the Beyblade world.

"The Garcias?" Nero asked, sweatdropping as he watched the news, "After all their other defeats in the past years, you'd think they'd learn by now!"

"They always were bad apples." Julian mused, "Greedy people, they were."

"But this means the World Championships are inbound!" Nero whooped, starting to pump his fist.

Julian lunged, grabbing his brother's arms, "Put. The. Drink. Down."

Nero blinked, before realizing he had a coke in his hand. Chuckling nervously, he relaxed a little. Julian breathed a sigh of relief and let his brother go. Almost instantly, Nero pounced, yanking open the collar of his brother's shirt and pouring his drink down the elder's shirt.

Julian yelled, and Nero cackled, jumping up and bolting from the living room. Julian, furious as hell, was right on his heels.

* * *

When Europe's team- Chryslor- went against Japan's team, Nero was determined to win.

Which is how he found himself against Zero Kurogane- the team leaders against each other- for the final battle. Both their teams were tied with one win each, and one more for either of them would ensure their spot for the next battle.

The semi- final battle in which whoever won that battle would be in the finals.

Nero stood, hands on his hips as he stared across the Synchrome stadium at the duo- colored Ifrit Blader, who already looked excited, and the battle hadn't even started yet.

Well, the same could be said for Nero, but he wasn't bouncing on his feet about it.

"So you're Zero Kurogane? Prized pupil of Gingka Hagane?" Nero asked after a moment.

Zero blinked, before saying, "And you're Julian Konzern's younger brother. I gotta say, you're quite powerful to be able to win your battles in just one hit! But that streak ends here, buddy!" Zero had pulled his Bey and launcher out.

"That may be so, but winning streak doesn't." Nero said, pulling his own Bey and launcher out. He looked down at his Bey, Furie, and whispered, "Come on Furie. It's fire against fire. Let's show whose flames burn brighter."

The battle was tough, Nero had to admit. He gave it his all...

But still ended up loosing.

Nero had been devestated, and he had been ashamed to show his face around his brother.

So when Chryslor went back to Europe and their plane landed in Venice, Nero kept his head down when the Konzern limosine pulled up.

He heard Lucas greeting his brother excitedly, and Jasmine Laize saying her greetings. He tried not to flinch as he saw black dress shoes enter his peripheral vision.

Only when a hand was placed on his shoulder did he look up between the strands of his blonde hair.

"Move that mop of hair out of your eyes and look at me." Julian said, in a quiet but firm tone. Nero did as ordered, "You did the best you could. And keep in mind... you went further in the World Championships than Excalibur did. You exceeded many people's expectations. And if dad was alive-" Nero flinched at the mention of their father, "- He'd be more proud of you than he was of me."

Nero relaxed a little. Julian did have a point. But still, he hadn't won, and their father probably still would've been furious...

"But the difference between me and him is that I'm proud of you no matter how bad or well you do." Julian said, and Nero tensed as the older man pulled him in for a hug, "Remember that."

Nero relaxed, and returned his brother's hug, knowing that in his heart, Julian was right.

He always was.

* * *

 **Like I asked at the top, do you guys think I should do one more chapter? But please review otherwise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eight pages, and 1777 words. I got this now a four shot done! Read and review. And... maybe grab a few tissues too.**

* * *

No one messed with a Konzern. Not unless you wanted to pay the ultimate price.

Anyone who knew the Konzerns knew that.

That's why, currently, none of Excalibur was trying to talk to Julian, who had locked himself away in his private office.

Just a few hours before, the blonde had come storming into the mansion, letting out a flurry of Italian curses that would've made a sailor blush.

* * *

 _" **Ho intenzione di cazzo uccidere i bastardi che hanno fatto questo**!" Julian hissed between his teeth as he stormed through the lounge area. All of Excalibur looked up from their various activities._

 _"Uh, Julian?" Wales asked, "What's wrong?"_

 _"What's wrong?" Julian whipped around, his blue eyes blazing in fury, "I'll tell you what's **cazzo sbagliato**! My brother's in the hospital because some bastard gang decided it'd be fun to just beat him up!"_

 _Luke, Wales, Sophie, and Klaus jumped as Julian whipped around, driving his fist into the wall with the shout of, " **Fanculo**!"_

 _"Um..." Luke swallowed, nervously as he hid behind Wales, "Shouldn't you be at the hospital, you know, so when he wakes up?"_

 _"He's unconsious right now." Julian hissed, "And in the mean time, I'm gonna track those **figli di puttana** down and let them see what the hell happens when they cross a Konzern!"_

* * *

Which is what Julian was currently doing. He'd been making phone calls left and right, steadily tracking the gang that had put his brother in the hospital.

Currently, he had all the names down, and just one more call to a certain leader of the Italian mob and the bastard gang wouldn't ever see the light of day again.

But before he could do that, Julian's phone rang, and when he answered, he all but flew from the room in a panic.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, he's fallen into a coma?!" Julian hissed at the doctor, trying very hard to keep from screaming out what he really wanted to- which probably would've gotten him thrown out of the hospital.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Well, you see, Mr. Konzern, apparently, there was some bleeding in the brain that we failed to catch, and-"

"You failed to catch?!" Julian snarled, voice low and controlled, "How do you miss an injury that big?!"

"W- well, you see Mr. Konzern-" The doctor stammered, taking a step back.

"You had better hope I don't sue you and the entirety of this hospital." Julian growled, "I want you out of here. _Now._ "

The doctor paled, and turned and bolted out of the room. Once the door was shut behind him, Julian let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and collapsed into the chair next to his brother's bed. He looked helplessly at his brother's helpless and vulnerable form.

"Oh, Nero..." Julian groaned, "Why'd you have to be the one to get put in the hospital?"

Julian slammed his head on the wall behind him, feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

Agony.

A choked sob escaped Julian's lips, and before he knew it, had broken down into a series of sobs that would've broken the hearts of even the toughest men in the world.

* * *

Nero wasn't exactly sure what was going on. All he knew, was that when he woke up, was that the room was full of light, and he was by himself. He sat up a little.

A feeling of panic rose up in his chest. Where was Julian?

"Oh!" An exclaimation caught his attention, and Nero turned to the door and saw a nurse standing there, "Y- you're awake!" She turned into the hallway, "Doctor, come quick!"

 _I'm awake? Doctor? What the hell is going on here?!_ Nero opened his mouth to say something, but to his shock and horror, no sound came out.

Another feeling of panic rose up in his chest.

 _What the hell was wrong with him?!_

* * *

Julian knew he had had people doubt him before. So when reporters swarmed him in wanting to know if he had anything to do with the murders of the gang that hurt his little brother, he knew he was in trouble.

So it went without saying, that after his name had been cleared- nearly a year after the whole string of events- he was more than relieved.

"How you doing today?" Julian looked up from the paperwork on his desk to see Luke standing in the doorway. In the last year, the younger McKandless had been there as an outlet, someone Julian could confide in.

Julian shrugged, "Okay. I guess. Just... It's been a year. To the date."

He glanced at the picture frame on his desk; A picture of him and his brother holding a trophy when they had won a tag team tournament, back between the World Championships and Nemesis Crisis.

It was one of both of their happier days they shared together.

"Yeah well," Luke was cut off by the sound of Julian's desk phone ringing. He watched as Julian frowned and answered it. He watched as all of the color drained from the blonde's face. He watched as Julian stumbled to his feet, still talking into the cradle of the phone, sounding bewildered and overjoyed in one. He watched as Julian slammed the phone down, ending the call.

He listened as Julian ran out of his office and out of his house, shouting, " _Nero's awake! My brother's awake_!"

* * *

"Julian, wait up!" Klaus called as the blonde jumped from the limo before it had even fully stopped and for the front doors of the hospital, leaving Excalibur behind.

"Can you blame him? Happiest day in his life, I'd bet." Sophie chuckled.

But when the four that Julian had left behind caught up to him, they were shocked to see that Julian looked pale and ready faint.

And when they heard the status of Nero's condition, they were shocked too.

* * *

Nero had no idea how much time passed before Julian entered his hospital room, but when he did, he saw the look on his brother's face and knew he already knew. So, he grabbed the marker and white board the doctor had left him, and wrote a message.

 **I'm doomed, aren't I?**

Julian snorted, "Trust you to be trying to crack jokes at a time like this."

Nero scowled, and wrote another message.

 **Haha, funny. I'm being serious! Without being able to talk, I'll never be able to Beyblade again!**

"The doctor's say with some therapy you can." Julian offered, sitting on the bed.

 **I know, and I'm not a nutcase!**

"I know you aren't." Julian said, softly, "But they say the damage was minimal, and that, combined with the fact that you've been in a coma for a year now, it should be an easy recovery for you." A small smirk toyed at the corners of his lips, "Plus, you were a bit of an egghead before all of this happened. You'll bounce right back."

Nero scowled.

 **One, don't call me an egghead. Two, what if I don't recover easily? What if I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life?!**

Nero could feel the tears burning hot at the back of his eyes, and he rubbed them, a sob spilling from his lips. Julian grabbed him, pulling him tight in a hug as his brother cried.

"It's okay. I'll be right by you the entire time. I promise." Julian whispered.

Nero only shivered in his arms, his panic and fear at an all time high.

* * *

Six months later, at what could be described a new normal breakfast for Excalibur, Luke and Nero shared a look. Luke nodded, once, and took a bite of sausage, just as Nero opened his mouth.

"Is it true what Luke told me about you talking to the O'Hara mob and having them kill the gang that put me in a coma?" Nero asked.

Several things happened at once.

One, Sophie dropped her glass of orange juice. Two, Wales choked on his mouthful of eggs. Three, Klaus looked like he had just been sucker punched in the gut.

And four?

Julian completely fell out of his chair in an absolute shock.

Just a few seconds later, however, he was back on his feet, "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN HOW TO SAY THAT MANY WORDS?!"

Luke snorted, and Nero grinned, sheepishly.

"Not complete. Just been working on those words." He shrugged, then said, " _Ancora avere più fortuna con il parlare in italiano_."

Julian rubbed his temples, and glared over at a nonchalant Luke, "I'm debating weather or not to kill you now."

Luke shrugged, "You were the one who did the job. Not me."

"So, true?" Nero asked, then flinched, "I mean-"

"I know what you mean, _fratellino_." Julian cut him off. Nero looked down, picking at his pancakes. "And yeah, I got in contact with some of the O'Hara's." Julian murmured, "Probably the closest scrape I've had with the law since I got involved with Ziggurat."

"Not for me- didn't need to- I mean-" Nero looked fed up with himself.

"You're worth it, Nero. You're my brother." Julian said, "After all, when's the last time anyone crossed a Konzern without paying some sort of price?"

"He threatened to sue the hospital when he found out you fell into a coma." Luke piped up, then yelped, "OW! Wales, why'd you kick me?!"

Wales was glaring at his brother.

Nero looked amused, but the look quickly faded. He pushed away his half finished breakfast, and stood up, walking out of the room. Everyone watched him go, and Lucas yelped again as Wales hit him over the head with the flat of his spoon.

* * *

Nero had barely shut the door to his room, when it opened again and Julian walked in.

"What's on your mind brother?" He asked, "Is it because I did something that could've potentially landed me in jail just for your safety?"

Nero sat on his bed, silent, before he nodded.

Julian sighed and sat down too.

"Nero... you're my brother. And I would do anything to protect you. Even avenge you. You know that, especially what with dad and-" Julian cut off at the glare Nero gave him, "No, I'm not shutting up just because I mention father and you hate the very thought of his existence. The point is... I'm not dad. I'll do anything to protect you. Always. Forever."

Nero was frowning, as though he were thinking. Then, he broke the silence with three words.

"Thank you, Julian." His voice was forced, as though he were having trouble with the words, but it still made Julian smile.

"Anytime little brother. Anytime."

* * *

 **Okay, so, in order, here are the Italian phrases:**

 **1\. I'm going to fucking kill the bastards that did this**

 **2\. fucking wrong**

 **3\. fuck**

 **4\. sons of bitches**

 **5\. still have better luck with speaking in Italian**

 **6\. little brother**

 **And also, the condition that Nero has from the coma is Expressive aphasia. It's where you know what you want to say, but you can't say it correctly. But you can write it, and vice versa.**

 **Anyways, thanks for bearing with me on this four shot! Keep an eye out on my other stories and be sure to review!**


End file.
